


I Watch You From Above

by KassandraScarlett



Series: MCU Rare Pair Bingo-2K19 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: Tony watches his kids live their lives.





	I Watch You From Above

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Spider-Man- Peter Parker

Tony watched them. It didn’t take much, just a lot of silence and a lot of patience. Funnily enough, he’d never had much trouble with either.

He watched Penny square her shoulders and comfort Morgan, after the funeral hiding her own tears. He watched Harley join her tentatively, not yet knowing who she was, only that she shared his grief. Tony watched and thought that maybe they would help each other heal.

He watched Harley upend a packet of glitter on Penny’s head, cackling madly at her screech. He watched Penny trap him against the wall with her webs, sticking her tongue at him like a child and taunting him. Tony watched them and thought it would take a while before they learned to be friendly. But that was okay.

He watched Penny web Wanda's hands together, eyes aflame and voice low as she warned the witch to keep her magic fingers away from Harley's head. He watched Harley get riled up on Penny's behalf when she complained about Flash Thompson. Tony watched and thought maybe someday they'll grow to truly care for each other.

He watched Harley make a mess in the kitchen trying to bake a cake for Morgan's birthday, then blushing when Penny ruffled his hair, kissing his cheeks fondly, and took pity on him. He watched Penny leap from the ceiling to land on Harley's shoulders, insisting he carry her around, stuttering when he joked about carrying her around for the rest of their lives. Tony watched and thought that maybe there was a potential for something more between them.

He watched Penny tremble whenever someone got too close to her, whenever she felt like her body was crumbling against her will, like Tony's arms were around her but still weren't enough to save her, only calming when Harley stroked her knuckles gently, humming under his breath until she could breathe again. He watched Harley wake up screaming for his sister, afraid that she was still dust in the wind, screaming for Tony, demanding he return, only quieting when Penny rushed in, hugging him tight and whispering promises. Tony watched and thought that maybe they could be good for each other.

He watched Harley spin Penny closer under the mistletoe, kissing her without warning in front of the entire family. He watched Penny melt into it, blushing madly but smiling like the sun when they broke apart. Tony watched and thought that maybe they could be happy together.

He watched Harley propose, watched Penny freak out the day before. He watched Harley's face light up when he saw her in dress, watched Penny’s tearful beam as May walked her down the aisle. He watched them say their vows, watched them dance, watched their love grow and grow grow. 

Tony watched and from his place above, he knew they'd be happy. It wasn't just a thought. He _knew_.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: kassyscarlett


End file.
